criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beneath the Tower
Beneath the Tower '''is the third case of The World Edition. It is set in Paris, France. Case Background After arriving in Paris, France. The team searched around for Susan Kidstone, and found her, she was wondering around Paris, she suggested looking for someone who knew about The Quartimann Society around the Eiffel Tower as that was where they were originally based. At the tower, the body of Clarabelle Pomfrey, a nurse from World War One, she had been pushed from a level off the Eiffel Tower. Millie seemed very excited to be in Paris, and so Cassie suggested that Millie be part of the investigation. Millie's autopsy said that the fall certainly killed Clarabelle, but Millie could work out the killer had to have been afraid of heights because they took a lot of time conjuring the strength to get their bearings and push her. At the end of the investigation, Maurice Garce, an artist killed Clarabelle. Maurice was revealed to be part of the Quartimann society, and had been ordered by the great leader to kill Clarabelle. Clarabelle had recently been digging into the society herself, and had realised what they were, considering Clarabelle's job, she needed to be killed. And Maurice seemed the part for it. He pushed her off. Miguel sentenced Maurice to life imprisonment for the murder of Clarabelle and refusing to co-operate. After the investigation, Cassie suggested the team talk to Susan more about the society. Millie remembered that if the Quartimann's started near the Eiffel Tower, then Jillian Coux should know something. And Aaalana Aureulo said she needed help. When speaking to Susan, she said that she had found out that The Quartimann's used to practise in the Louvre. At the Louvre Museum, the team found a banner of the Quartimann's colours, purple and yellow. The team sent it to Aanaya, who worked out that the banner was for interns who wanted to join the society, normally for young politicians, when telling Susan this, she realised that she had read this somewhere in Berlin. When talking to Jillian, she said that she had seen some men in suits walk through the Champ de Mars at night. When investigating the Champ de Mars, the team found the business card of a man named Jac Lisel, a German politician, the team needed to speak to him, and knew that Berlin was a place to go. When talking to Aaalana, she said that her diadem had gone missing, and said she was walking through Le Havre, and dropped her diadem, when looking through Le Harvre, the team found her diadem, and returned it to her. Chief Lo then said to get ready as they were heading to Berlin. Victim * '''Clarabelle Pomfrey Murder Weapon * Fall Killer * Maurice Garce Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks wine. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect is wearing black. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks wine. * This suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect is afraid of heights. * This suspect drinks wine. * This suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect is afraid of heights. * This suspect drinks wine. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has black hair. Killer's Profile * This killer is afraid of heights. * This killer drinks wine. * The killer smokes. * The killer has black hair. * The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Europe (Kit) Category:Kit0804's things